wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Pets: Chicken Turkey Thanksgiving!
Wonder Pets: Chicken Turkey Thanksgiving is the Thanksgiving special of Wonder Pets!. This episode is about how Eddy, sick of getting cheap presents for Christmas, plans to get adopted by one of the neighborhood kids so he can mooch off of their presents. This is also the first of the four special half hour episodes. PlotEdit Act IEdit It's Christmas Eve in the Cul-De-Sac, and all of the kids are joyously awaiting the arrival of Christmas Day. But Eddy, after a search through his house, finds the hiding place where his parents stored away his Christmas presents and unwraps them, only to be aggravated by the sight of the articles of clothing that he unwrapped. He rapidly continues to tear open his Christmas presents as a flashlight's beam hits a nearby mirror and the light bounces off into the night's sky. Meanwhile, at the Park n' Flush trailer park, the Kanker Sisters are popping open "Krazy Krackers" and each one of them receives a paper crown. Right after Marie gets her crown, May notices the beam of light from Eddy's flashlight in the sky and is extremely curious about it. Curious to know where the light came from and why, the Kanker Sisters set out to follow the twinkling light. Back at Ed's house, Ed is excitedly awaiting Santa Claus's arrival and prepares for it. He carries his house's chimney to his room and ends up awakening Sarah, who climbs out of bed and marches down to his room, demanding an explanation, only to be told by "Ed the Elf" that he's waiting for Santa's arrival. So Sarah thrusts her stocking at Ed and orders him to hang it up where Santa will see it and threatens to stuff him in the turkey if he doesn't. Ed nails Sarah's stocking to the chimney and waits for Santa Claus, when Edd stops by to give Ed a poinsettia to wish him a merry Christmas, only to embraced in a hug by Ed. The two are soon surprised when Eddy stomps over to tell them how he opened up all his Christmas gifts early and he only got clothes. After an argument with Edd, Eddy comes up with an idea to have one of the kids adopt him so he can have some of their presents instead, and leaves Ed's house shortly after. First, Eddy walks over to Jonny and Plank's house, only to discover that all of the snow in their yard is missing. After being invited into the house by Jonny, Eddy learns that it's one of Jonny's family Christmas traditions to bring all of the snow into their house as a thanks to Mother Nature. All of the presents under Jonny's Christmas tree are frozen in ice blocks, and Eddy plans to try and crack them open. However, a trapdoor opens underneath him and sends him down an ice slide, which sends Eddy into Jonny's front yard. Jonny comes out of his house and tells Eddy that Plank knew that he was only trying to steal their Christmas all along, and does not adopt Eddy in the end. Next, Eddy goes over to Rolf's house, only to find Rolf dressed in a lamb suit and his house decorated with all kinds of meat. Eddy is told by Rolf that every year, a troll named Yeshmiyek will come and deliver Christmas dinners to good children, and tells Eddy the story of Yeshmiyek in song. Rolf's Christmas traditions do not involve material gifts, so Eddy leaves after Rolf starts singing about Yeshmiyek again. Ed and Edd are ashamed of Eddy's view of what Christmas is all about, and Edd formulates a plan to show Eddy the true meaning of Christmas. Act IIEdit Eddy's next stop is Nazz's house, and when Eddy is invited into the house by Nazz, he is charmed by the Christmas outfit she's wearing. She offers him one of her own Christmas gifts, as Eddy planned, and also offers him a glass of egg nog. But, when Nazz tries to get Eddy under the mistletoe with her, Eddy is so shocked he spouts egg nog at her. After that, Eddy's kicked out of Nazz's house. While on his way to the next house, Eddy is lured into a trap set by Edd and Ed that leads him to a tree where Edd, dressed as an angel, is lowered down in front of Eddy by Ed, who appears behind the tree dressed as a shepherd. However, Edd's plans fail to show Eddy Christmas's true meaning, and Eddy rips the cardboard wings off of Edd's back. Eddy uses the wings to trick Jimmy into thinking he is a Christmas angel who picks a child to stay with every Christmas to show them the true meaning of Christmas, and the child must share some of their gifts with Eddy. Eddy's trick works on Jimmy, but first, Jimmy shows Eddy all of the Christmas treats he baked, including a gingerbread sailor village. Then Jimmy leaves Eddy alone in the kitchen to use the toilet, and when Jimmy comes back to show Eddy more decorative baking tips, he finds that Eddy devoured his entire gingerbread village. Enraged, Jimmy phones Sarah, who quickly shows up at his house and attacks Eddy, throwing him out of the house. Meanwhile, the Kanker Sisters continue their journey and come across a few bizarre items: sausages and pennies ("franks and cents"), a moldy slice of bread with mushrooms growing out of it ("mold"), and a beautiful fur coat ("fur"). Lee sees these items as "signs" of them getting closer to figuring out where the beam of light is coming from, and the girls continue to trudge through the snow. Now Eddy decides to try one last time to get adopted, and he even goes over to Kevin's house to get him to adopt him. Kevin gives Eddy a gift, but when Eddy unwraps it, it turns out to be Kevin's fist punching him and giving him a slight black eye. Eddy leaves Kevin's house and trudges through the cold, snowy winter's night. Shivering, Eddy soon comes across a Christmas tree with a bunch of gleaming, colorful lights strung around it. But one of the bulbs, Eddy notices, has gone out, and he takes the new bulb that Ed had dropped into his pocket earlier. Eddy replaces the bulb, and the tree starts glowing beautifully and intensely, so beautifully that all of the other kids stop by to admire the tree. Edd congratulates Eddy for his selfless act, and Eddy realizes that he feels good about being generous and that getting good gifts isn't the true meaning of Christmas, and instead it's about kindness and generosity. Suddenly, a large red sack drops out of the sky, and it turns out to be Santa's bag of presents for the Cul-De-Sac kids. Although it seems that Eddy has completely forgotten all about his selfish ways, he quickly steals the sack of gifts all for himself, and Ed and Edd chase him into Rolf's shed. Ed tries to take the bag away from Eddy and give it back to the other kids, but Eddy tries to take it back, resulting in a tug-of-war that ends up sending the sack through the roof of the shed and back to the other kids, much to their joy. Eddy has fallen into the manger, and part of Edd's angel costume gets caught on a jagged point made by the sack when it was sent through the shed roof. Ed is knocked over and stands by the manger, just as the Kankers, with their paper crowns, enter the shed, carrying the items they found on their journey, introducing them as mold, franks and cents, and fur. Apparently, the gifts weren't enough to give to the boys, because the Kanker Sisters quickly grab the Eds and make out with them, hanging a sign on the shed door reading, "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL NEXT X-MAS." And in the distance, the kids are standing on a cliff, singing Christmas carols. Memorable QuotesEdit * Ed: (when Eddy everts his house) "Eddy! Santa's coming to my house!" Eddy: (grabs him by the face) "Yeah, right! And I'm a little leprechaun looking for his pot of gold!" (Throws Ed out of the way and sits on the chair that Ed prepared for Santa) "I hate Christmas!" Edd: "Come now, Eddy. Surely you'd jest!" (Ed begins to panic about Santa's seat, no further response from Eddy) Eddy? Eddy: "You know what? I found my parents' Christmas stash, and all of my presents bite, Double D!" Edd: ' (shocked) "YOU DID WHAT?!!!!!! Oh, Eddy! How could have you been so selfish?!!! (saddened)''Oh, your parent's trust, shattered?! Shame on you!" '''Ed': (running with a wooden board) "Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me." Eddy: "Hey, you know it and I know it! Christmas is the one time of year, when parents are supposed to buy you everything you want, and all I got was lame'o clothes!" (Ed carries him around the board and puts him down) Edd: (Christmas music plays) "Hold it right there mister! The true meaning of Christmas isn't about materialistic needs or selfish wants, rather it comes from here."((places his hand on Eddy's heart) Eddy: "That's my udder you're touching." * Eddy: '"Ho ho ho Jonny boy!" ''bites Eddy's nose "Yow!" '''Jonny: "Nipped your nose, Eddy!" * Rolf: (proudly showing Eddy around his house which is full of meat products) "Behold the toil of 24 days Ed-Boy! A celebration of whatnots, bangles, knick-knacks, doodads and an assortment of cured, smoked, poached and other mammal flesh!" Eddy: "You can smell it a mile away stretch." (looks up at a picture) "Who's the bearded troll?" Rolf: (laughing) "Oh, you cramp Rolf's bowels! Surely you recognize the great Yeshmiyek? She who lives in the center of the earth where she prepares the holiday feast for good males and females! Let us sing in honor of her great stewing!" * Eddy: "Aw, come on! Give me a break!" (Opens a chest) "Parents, who invented them?" (Walks and hears a creak) "THE CHRISTMAS STASH!" (Opens a present, it's a wool sweater) PBBHTT! (Opens another present, turns out to be...) "A dickie? They still make these?" (Opens another present: reindeer socks) "Say it ain't so!" (Opens the next one and finds fluffy, bunny pajamas; he starts to foam at the mouth) "I HATE GETTING CLOTHES FOR CHRISTMAS!" (He throws it at the lantern, and it hits a mirror sending the light to the sky, directly over the trailer park as he checks the other presents) * Lee: "You're next, Marie." Marie: "Christmas crackers are a hoot!" May: "Hurry up! Maybe you'll get a paper crown!" Marie: "Of course, I'll get a paper crown. They all come with a paper crown, stupid!" (Marie sticks up the strings, and lets go the cracker. May stares) May: "It's a dud, Marie!" Lee: "Just like you, huh May?" (Explosion. May's head slips off) Marie: "Lee, May got a makeover!" (grabs the paper crown) May: (pulls her head out) "And you were worried you wouldn't get a crown." (May points to the twinkling star) "Do you see what I see? Something twinkling in the sky!" Lee: "Where?" Marie: (pushes Lee aside) "She said the sky, stupid!" Lee: (grabs May and Marie by their necks and lets go) "Wait, I see it! Bundle up girls, and let's see what the hubbub's all about." Marie: (gets up) "Yeah, May." May: (gets up) "Yeah, Marie." (And soon, as the snow was covered of what seemed like a desert, the Kankers walk over it, following the star to its direction. Reenactment of the three kings who travelled from far to see Jesus, in the Christmas night) * Ed: (running mournfully after Santa's receding sleigh) "Take me with you! I Ed, you Santa!" * Edd: "Ed, Eddy has taken Saint Nicholas' satchel of intermutual yuletide bestowals!" Ed: awkwardly unable to comprehend what Edd just said Edd: "The presents, Ed! Eddy has taken the presents!" Ed: beyond belief SANTA'S PRESENTS???!!! * May: (after the Kankers hold their presents out)"Now it is time for our gifts!" Marie: "Payback, Christmas kisses all around!" Lee:(Smiling) "We ain't talkin' on the cheeks either!" The Eds: (scream in fear) "Run away!!" Edd: "Wait, what are you doing!? I'm an angel, STOP!" (gets yanked by his legs off the ceiling towards Marie) Eddy: "I'm too young!" (gets grabbed by Lee as he is almost out of her reach outside the shed) (Lee closes door after putting up a sign saying not to open until next Xmas, while all the nearby kids celebrate their spirit by caroling, except Rolf) TriviaEdit * Goofs: ** Jimmy's eyebrows are thicker than usual in this special. ** Look closely at the last present Eddy is trying to open in his attic, just before the scene moves on towards the Kankers. No matter how much Eddy tears open the present, the wrapping is still there. ** When Eddy exits Rolf's house, Ed's house is across from him, as viewed by Ed and Edd. This is incorrect, as Eddy's house is supposed to be there instead of Ed's. ** When Nazz opens her door to greet Eddy, the door opens inward. When she promptly kicks him out, it opens outward. ** Jimmy calls Sarah on a rotary phone, but the sound it makes is akin to a push button phone. ** When Eddy replaced the bulb, the light was pink. Later on, the light is a dark purple. ** When Eddy gets up after being smashed to the ground, he has lipstick marks on his face. Later, they are gone. * The title is a reference to the song Jingle, Jangle, Jingle, made popular by Kay Kyser. * Ed recalls being an elf from "Fa-La-La-La-Ed." ** In the same episode, Eddy mentions that he always gets clothes for Christmas. That prediction comes true here. * This is the first episode of the show produced with new digital inking techniques, though the show was still largely drawn by hand. ** More specifically, the characters were still hand-drawn, but the animators' drawings were scanned into a computer and colored digitally. However, backgrounds were still hand-painted. * Eddy's attic appears again in this episode. It first appeared in "Quick Shot Ed," and made a third appearance in "May I have this Ed?" * May shouts out "Do you see what I see? Something twinkling in the sky!" This is a reference to the Christmas song Do you see what I see? * Eddy's replacing a bulb on the Christmas tree is a reference to A Charlie Brown Christmas, where Charlie Brown (and later, the rest of the Peanutsgang) decorates an ugly tree, making it beautiful. * The snowdrifts that the Kankers trudge through bear a strong resemblance to those seen in How the Grinch Stole Christmas! * The scene where all the Eds plus the Kankers are in Rolf's shed resembles a Nativity scene (the birth of Jesus Christ). Eddy is Jesus, Edd is the angel, Ed is the shepherd, and the Kankers are the 3 kings who brought presents. Edd points this out by saying that the picture has the Christmas spirit. ** The three presents the Kankers brought to the Eds were mold, franks and cents, and fur. These of course, are spoofs of the gifts The Three Wise Men brought: gold, frankincense, and myrrh. * This is the first episode of the series to take place in winter. ** This is also the first episode to break away from the summer setting, as every subsequent episode or special took place in fall or winter. * When Lee looked out the window, one of her eyes is seen, a rare occurrence in the series. * Eddy's line of "A dickie? They still make these?"became an internet meme; mainly due to its sexual connotations. * Yeshmiyek is mentioned again during a mini-game in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. * This is the first time that an adult spoke in the series. The adult who spoke in this episode is Santa Claus, who only appeared as a silhouette. * When Eddy was calling everyone's name for who got presents, Ed wasn't mentioned despite there being a gift for him. * This episode is included on the Cartoon Network: Christmas Rocks DVD. * Jimmy uttered "Merry Christmas" in different languages: "Feliz Navidad" and "joyeux Noël", which are in Spanish and French respectively. Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud Category:Thanksgiving Episodes